


Final Fantasy 8 Skits

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: Request what you want in the comments





	1. Chapter 1

[Quistis Trepe walks into the room, and sits down with a loud sigh] 

 **Quistis**  - REALLY ?

 **Seifer**  - What ?!

 **Quistis**  - [stands up, slams hands on table and yells] YOU TRIED TO MURDER YOUR CLASSMATE !

 **Seifer** \- Look, Squall knew what he was getting into when he agreed to it….

 **Quistis** \- [mocking] Squall knew what he was getting into…[stops] The only thing I care about you two knowing, is how much trouble the both of you are in

 **Seifer**  - [tunes out] 

 **Quistis** \- This is a BATTLE school, if you wanted to measure dicks, you could have done it in a controlled….

[Quistis notices Seifer picking his nose]

 **Quistis**  - You know what ?! [points at door] Expelled, you’re expelled

 **Seifer-**  [paying attention again] You can’t do that ! You’re not headmaster !

[Quistis’s eyes begin to glow from Limit Broken rage] 

 **Seifer**  - HEY !

 **Quistis** \- [eyes stop glowing] What ?

 **Seifer** \- [aghast]  You were going to LIMIT BREAK me !

 **Quistis** \- [scoff]  What ? No I wasn’t

 **Seifer** \- I’m telling Cid ! [runs out of the room]

 **Quistis** \- ……… FUCK [takes out her secret bottle of whiskey] I knew I shouldn’t have hesitated……

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quistis** \- Squall, you’re not expressing your emotions, and we’re all very concerned for you. Feelings are an integral part of the human experience  

 **Zell**  - Yeah man ! You got sliced in the FACE ! Doesn’t that make you feel something ?!

 **Squall**  - [turns away stoically]  ….Whatever 

 **Quistis**  - [frustrated growl before she turns and stomps away] 

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**


	3. Chapter 3

[Squall stumbles out of the infirmary, carrying the comatose Rinoa] 

**Squall-**   [shambles past several concerned students][deranged] C…come on Rinoa…..I’m taking you to the space hospital

**Concerned Student**  - [whispers to their friend] I think the commander’s lost his MIND…..

**Squall**  - [rounds on the concerned student] I HEARD THAT !

**Concerned Student** \- [screams] 

[Squall turns back to his task, and walks away]

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

 

 


End file.
